ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brock Whitworth
Brisbane, AUS | music = The Dirt Whispered - Rise Against | affiliation = - The Scars | current_efeds = Sunrise Wrestling | previous_efeds = Extreme Wrestling Corporation (EWC) | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical, Power | signature = Running Powerslam, Discus Elbow | finisher = Outback Driver | trainer = El Guapo | handler = Chris Robert | debut = 2013 | record = - | accomplishments = EWC Tag Team Champion x1 | retired = N/A }} '''Brock Jonathan Davis (Born January 10, 1989) better known as Brock Whitworth is an Australian born professional wrestler noted for his time in Extreme Wrestling Corporation (EWC)]. He has been wrestling for the EWC since early July, and held the EWC Tag Team Championship from August until late October. Early Life Brock Jonathan Davis was born to Gregory Robert Davis and Hannah Jane Davis (nee Smith) on January 10, 1989 in Brisbane, Australia. He has a sister named Kara, whom is 2 years younger than him. From an early age he showed prowess as an outside centre in Rugby, and was forced by his Father to practice non-stop from age 7 to age 16. This led to a deep internal conflict inside Brock, playing a sport that he loved, but despised at the same time. His rugby career ended the night of the All Australia Upper School playoffs in 2006, when Brock broke both of his legs in a freak accident that left him unable to walk for several months. From that point forward, Brock promised never to play competitive rugby again. Professional Wrestling Career Free to walk and move about again after his injury, Brock began to become restless and wanted more out of life. He took a trip around the globe, and on a whim entered the Las Vegas Wrestling School, run by legendary luchador El Guapo. From the first day, Brock was fixated on becoming the absolute best he could be. El Guapo told American Wrestling Magazine that Brock would be waiting for him when he came to open the gym and wouldn't leave until well after everyone else in the gym did. It was this hard work and dedication to his craft that led to Brock's signing by Extreme Wrestling Corporation in July of 2013, just 9 months after Brock had his first match and a little over a year since he walked into the LVWS. Extreme Wrestling Corporation Brock came to the EWC on an invitation from the federations president, Danny Mac. Although Brock was not on the card his first week in the locker room, he did make a short appearance, letting everyone know what his intentions were. From this humble beginning, Brock immediately made enemies with MadDawg, a fellow upstart in the company. The two feuded for a few weeks until Mac, sick of the infighting, ordered the two to team up together in a 6 team battle for the EWC Tag Team Championship. Seemingly against all odds, the pair won the titles that night and went on to hold them for nearly 3 months, finally losing to the team of Derek Wellings and Xplode in late October. MadDawg and Brock unsuccessfully tried to gain their top spot back until MadDawg's untimely death on October 28th 2013. Sunrise Wrestling After the death of his partner and the demise of the EWC, Brock took some time off, spending some extra time with his Mother and Sister. After a short time in Australia, Brock began to grow restless again and moved back to Las Vegas, Nevada where he reconnected with his old trainer El Guapo. Brock pleaded with El Guapo to find him matches, but no one wanted to hire a wrestler who had taken that much time off. Finally, Sunrise wrestling came to Brock's aid in January of 2014, signing Brock. His first match is scheduled for January 19th, 2014. There is a rumor going around that Brock has teamed up with old friend Adam Stryker along with two others, Johnny Ajax and Jason Richards to form a stable which they claim will run rampant over the ever growing Sunrise roster. Brock will debut on Sunrise Presents Episonde 6, in a tag match with partner Jason Richards against Sixxx and Mary Borden.